Insecurities 2
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Donatello and April have been married an entire year and it's been going great, but things don't always stay easy. Especially when you have a family like theirs. Changes are coming, and no one in the Hamato clan is spared. Apriltello, Leorai and eventual Raph/Casey. Much more of a family fic than the previous installment. Takes place in the 2k12 universe. Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE RETURNED! With more Apriltello, because I've been inspired once more. :) This isn't about firsts like the last story is, but it takes place in the same universe so if you want to read this story, I absolutely recommend the other one or you'll probably be horribly confused. Anyway, we have more Apriltello goodness in spades, along with plenty of Leorai and...a love interest for Raph? This story is a bit moodier than the last one, and much more family-centric. All turtles, all the time!**

**THERE IS SMUT. SMUT ABOUNDING. IF YOU NO LIKE, NO READ.**

**IN CASE YOU AREN'T AWARE: I KNOW THAT IN THE CURRENT CANON KARAI IS BIOLOGICALLY SPLINTER'S DAUGHTER. THIS WAS NOT CONFIRMED WHEN I WROTE HER AND LEO AS A COUPLE, SO THE SUBJECT OF HER TRUE PARENTAGE WILL LIKELY NOT BE ADDRESSED. I got enough comments on the last story about me being "sick" that I just want to make it clear I am NOT depicting an incestuous relationship.**

**I don't own TMNT in any incarnation, which is unfortunate because I probably would have met Rob Paulsen by now if I did.**

CHAPTER 1

Two figures sipped their coffee silently on a street corner in New York, waiting for the opportune moment to slip underground. A bleary-eyed April sighed for the fifth time in the past minute before her friend finally spoke up.

"What's the sighs, Red?" Casey elbowed her side. "You're usually not so glum on the way to the lair."

"Heh, sorry. Just tired, I guess. This college thing is wearing me out, even if I'm just about finished." She checked her watch. "Ugh, we're gonna be late; there are too many people around. I'm gonna text Donnie and let him know." She took out her phone to do just that. "I guess I'm also a little apprehensive about staying there for the next few weeks while we wait for the apartment."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I love my family to death, really I do. Just, all of us in close quarters can get...explosive, on occasion." She explained, finishing her text to Donnie. "That's one of the reasons Don and I stayed with Dad after the wedding while we worked on finding an apartment instead of staying at the lair. I mean, Mikey, Raph, and Leo butt heads almost daily. But throw Karai in there?" Casey winced.

"Yikes. I can imagine that gets...interesting."

"And loud." April smiled when she noticed they'd been alone for a full minute. "Coast is clear, c'mon." Casey got the cover for her and let her enter the tunnels first, slipping behind her as inconspicuously as he could.

"I'm also worried about Raph…" April continued. "Have you noticed how angry he's been lately? Like, more than usual? And less vocal about it?" Casey considered it for a minute. For the last six months from the moment the turtle had become his impromptu battle partner, Casey and Raph were thick as thieves. The night they'd met, Casey had helped Raph avoid a nasty hit from a Purple Dragon, but not without getting smacked in the noggin himself. Raph had brought him down to the lair, and after that he was a regular visitor. He and Raph went out bashing baddies almost nightly, and he couldn't deny after consideration that yes, the red-masked turtle had been behaving differently as of late.

"Yeah...he's been really distant. Weird for him, he's never been afraid of being up in someone's face before, you know?" April nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." She gave Casey an easy smile. "It's been awesome having someone else around to chat about the turtles with...someone who understands. I always had dad to talk to, but it still gets a little awkward not being able to merge surface life and my home down here." Casey gave a smile back.

"Not gonna tell Irma, huh?" He asked. April snorted.

"I dunno, it's been hard to just come out and say, 'Hey, Irma. So you know why I won't go out with that guy you've been trying to set me up with for the last month? It's because I'm married already, and I have been for a year now. Young? Well yeah, you could say that, but he and I were dating for three years before that. Oh, sure! Come meet him anytime, he's just down in the sewer because he's a mutant turtle; that's why the marriage isn't legal and I still have my maiden name." April laughed lightly. "I think I wanna avoid that conversation for a while, thanks."

"You don't sound particularly bitter about a bunch of difficult things you just listed." Casey noticed. April gave him a strange look

"Why would I be bitter? I know things are complicated, but I love Donnie and the guys. I'm frustrated, if anything, that the whole deal with the apartment fell through after the wedding. But we're almost at the end of that." She stretched. "I'm excited, too. We're moving in next week!" Casey grinned.

"I'm happy for you, Red. Glad things are going well for you two…." he trailed off when they came upon the lair, noting its rather tumultuous condition. Pillows were ripped open and feathers were scattered everywhere. Strange stains were apparent throughout the room as well, and a few of the lights were blinking."What the heck happened here?!" Donnie looked up from his place on the floor where he was scrubbing. Mikey was behind him on the couch, groaning softly. Karai came into the room with a pillow and a glass of water

"Welcome home!" She quipped sarcastically, a fake grin gracing her features. "Please, enjoy the damage left behind by my idiot boyfriend and that bandanna wearing whirlwind we call Raphael." she went to prop up Mikey's head and placed the water on the table next to him. "Both of them are gonna be dead when they get back." Donnie had abandoned his scrubbing job in favor of greeting his wife. April gave him a peck before looking him over for damage.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked. Don sighed and gave Casey a little wave, then began counting off the various events on his fingers as he related them.

"I have no idea. One minute I was working, the next my door was being slammed open and a bunch of my samples grabbed. Followed Raph out here, things got thrown, Mikey got knocked in the head, and both of them stomped off in a huff." Casey sighed.

"I'm gonna try and find Raph, then. I think I know where he is." He gave Don a pat on the shoulder and waved to Karai. "Hopefully I'll bring him back. Later, guys." After he'd departed April turned to give her best friend a lengthy hug.

"Hi, sweetie." she said quietly into his ear. "Glad to be home."

"Glad to see you home, school not go well?" He gave her a concerned look, a crease in his brow. April gave him an easy smile before standing on her tiptoes to kiss it away.

"Same old, same old. Nothing to worry about, just ready to be done with school." Donnie nodded in understanding, giving her an affectionate nuzzle

"Well you're back with me for the weekend. You're on strict relaxation for the next two days, Mrs. Hamato." April gave a little giggle and leaned into him for another lazy hug.

"Lemme help you guys finish cleaning." April offered, backing away from the embrace after a moment. Karai shook her head.

"You kidding? I'm not doing this, Leo and Raph can clean up their own mess. You two go unwind, I can watch Mikey for now." Karai gave the youngest turtle a little pat on the head, his only response another groan.

"Are you sure?" April frowned. Karai shrugged casually.

"Yeah, someone may as well be here to explain the craziness when Splinter gets back from his walk." She winked. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's a short list." Donnie sniggered as he and April headed for his room hand-in-hand.

….

Raph jumped from building to building, scanning the alleyways for activity. Here, in one of the shadiest parts of the Bronx, was one of his favorite places to blow off steam. Here, he could slap around baddies without dealing with any big enemies or gangs that were particularly familiar with him. And right now, he needed space.

Stupid Leo. Stupid DONNIE. Stupid April and Karai. Everywhere he went, there they were being all happy and in love with each other. They were mutated turtles, and they had actually managed to find love in this nutty city. Yeah, there were arguments and hurt feelings and complications with surface life, but there was also the look on Donnie's face when April got home or the softness in Karai's eyes when she glanced at Leo and thought no one saw her. He wasn't going to ever have that. And originally, he hadn't minded. He saw his brothers happy, and that was all cool. But then he'd met...well...

He'd met stupid-

"Thought I'd find you here." Raph's eyes widened when he heard Casey's voice behind him. He gave himself a second to collect his nerves before turning.

"What's a low life like you doing in a high class joint like this?" He asked with a jaunty half-grin. Casey gave him a smile in kind, one of the 'I-already-know-what-happened-so-you-don't-need-to-cover-it-up,- you're-safe-with-me" kinds.

"Raph, what happened with Leo?" Casey asked, running straight through the bush rather than beating around it. "I haven't seen the lair get that messed up before." Raph snorted, his sarcastic demeanor fading.

"He's just a jerk, is all. Complaining about things he should be grateful for and pushing my buttons. He set me off. I'll be fine." He waved a hand dismissively and went to sit on the edge of the roof. Casey stepped forward, debating a supportive hand on Raph's shoulder. As the turtle had just gotten over an explosive fight with his brother and usually didn't even want to be spoken to after that, Casey played it safe and hung back.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about? You've been acting different lately...April's noticed it too, asked me if anything was up. We're worried about you, Raph." Raph gave a short sigh.

"Casey, I don't want to talk about it. There's nothing anyone can do and I'll be fine, so can you just leave me alone for a while?" Casey frowned. Usually, he was one of the last people Raph pushed away.

"Raph...you're my best bud. Can't we just-"

"Casey. Please, dude." Raph turned back to glance at his friend. Casey actually stepped back at Raph's response. It wasn't often the turtle said "please."

"Yeah...yeah ok. You do what you need to do, just...stay safe. Got my phone if you wanna talk. I'll catch you later, bro." Casey did step forward this time and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before disappearing into the streets below.

Raph sighed and went back to monitoring the alleys. It would take a while for this burden to be lifted, he was sure of that much.

…

April smiled at the little nibbles on her neck Donnie distributed when he helped her take off her coat. She sighed and leaned against him when he set the garment aside, enjoying the proximity.

"Hey you...was wondering if you could help me with something." April turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Anything for you, Sakura." He moved his hands up to massage her shoulders. "Backrub, perhaps? April shook her head.

"Actually, I wanted to blow off some steam..." she lightly ground her backside to the lower half of his plastron and nibbled at his jaw. Donnie grinned.

"_Anything_ for you, Sakura." He gripped her hips tightly and pressed his hips to hers. "How would you like me?" April turned and gently pushed him onto the end of the bed where he sat obediently

"I haven't decided yet…." She tapped a finger to her chin. "I do like this position…" She straddled his lap and ran her fingers over his chest. "I'm willing to start here, I think."

"As long as you don't mind." He nipped at her neck, slipping a hand under her shirt to rub at her back. "I know this can be quite taxing for you." April sighed as his tongue slid over her pulse point.

"It is quite a chore…" she smirked before leaning forward, rocking Donnie so he was lying on his carapace. "But I can't say I don't enjoy the work." Donnie let out a churr when she slipped a finger under the lip of his shell to extract his tail. "Legs up." She ordered, backing up to stand. she slid off her clothing slowly while Donnie watched, allowing her hands to glide tightly over the curves of her chest and buttocks.

Donnie drew his knees up to grant her proper tail access, his breath shuddering slightly as she crouched down and her warm breath ghosted over the appendage. April drew her lips over it softly, holding back the contact to build up Donnie's arousal. He groaned and pumped his hips, wanting more. She granted the request in degrees, first kissing his tail and then running the tip of her tongue from tip to base.

"Ungh, April…." Donnie shuddered. "April, you're perfect." She used her tongue to draw his tail into her mouth as a reply, sucking on it slowly and increasing the vacuum as she worked. After half a dozen sucks or so she released him and crawled onto the bed to rub the bulge at the bottom of his plastron. Donnie moaned as he dropped down and she repeated the teasing process with her fingers, drawing them over him lightly.

"Love you." She reminded him with a gentle smile before climbing up towards his abdomen and slipping his member inside of her. She let out a gasp at the friction and started out slow, relishing the feeling of him moving within her. The coil of arousal in her belly continued to tighten, begging her for more. She quickened the pace, smoothing her hands over the plates of his plastron.

"April." He said breathlessly, "let me have you…" April tried not to grin as she lifted her hips and broke the connection. Before he could complain too much, she lowered her hips again to rub against his length. She leaned down and whispered in his ear

"You want me, Donnie?" She did her best to sound alluring, but still found it difficult to hide her giddy smile at having him like this. He churred and held her hips firmly.

"Yes." He drew her earlobe into his mouth, running his teeth over it softly. She bit her lip coyly and continued rubbing,

"So...take me." At her admission he sat up without hesitation and flipped them over, taking only a second to ensure he was at her entrance before thrusting into her without abandon. April mewled and wrapped her legs over his carapace to deepen the connection, shaking as he hit that precious spot within her over and over again.

"April, I'm, I'm…" he stilled as he came inside of her, trying his best to keep thrusting until she was satisfied. She slipped a hand between the two of them and finished herself not long after, clinging to him tightly until she stopped seeing stars.

"That...improved my day a bit…" She said from underneath him. Donnie chuckled and flipped them over, still panting a little.

"I'd have to say it improved mine as well, sweetheart." he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you, Hamato April. Thanks for sticking around even in the middle of all this craziness. We'll have our own space soon." She nodded and smiled in return.

"We certainly will, Hamato Donatello...though who knows? Maybe things will get better this week." Donnie considered this for a moment.

"You never know, I guess. Maybe they will."

**So, what're your thoughts? :D What's up with Raph? Will Leo get any ever again now that****Karai's pissed? Will Donnie and April ever be able to keep their hands off of each other (no.)? This and more in the next chapter, but please be sure to drop me a review! :) Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed: Blackirean Boltein, Mandy Beth, The Dread One, I Love Kittens Too, The Nerdfighter, A TMNT Fan, clary2008, Cookie Monster the Kunoichi, Tenshiii77, Nami Swannn, Kyuubi-Titan and the guests! Your support is so appreciated and really helps keep up the morale. :)**

**I don't own TMNT...if I did, it sure wouldn't be on Nickelodeon! XD**

CHAPTER 2

"Leo, ohhh….UNGH, yeah, that's good…" Karai groaned with pleasure as she ground into Leo's mouth beneath her. This was one of her favorite things to do with Leo; submission was big for her and he really seemed to enjoy it as well. Smirking, she ran her hands over his smooth scalp affectionately as he worked her with his tongue. She held back another groan at his tongue laving over her labia over and over, the nerves firing so she could hardly stand it. He held her hips tightly with his large hands as he ravished her, switching quickly from licking to sucking on her clitoris and bobbing his head in an up and down motion. Clearly indicated by her little mewl, Karai approved heartily as her arousal mounted steadily. "Oh, ohhhh I'm-" she was cut off by a loud banging in the adjacent room and Raphael's frustrated shouting:

"THESE WALLS ARE SOME OF THE THICKEST IN THE CITY OF NEW FREAKING YORK AND I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, KARAI! TAKE YOUR FREAKFEST SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Karai growled and rose from the tatami mat Leo was positioned on, crossing the room to bang on the wall a bit herself despite her partner's protests. Karai growled,

"GET SOME NOISE CANCELING HEADPHONES, JERK!" The kunoichi went and grabbed her shorts and a tank top before exiting Leo's room and heading for Raph's, unsheathing the knife strapped to her calf.

"Guys, come on, it's late." Leo groaned. "Karai, come back to bed and-"

"No. First that stupid fight today, now this? He has a bad attitude for a stupid reason and he needs to SHUT UP." She headed for the door. Leo scrambled from the mat to block the door.

"He will shut up if you stop provoking him. Or better yet? Apologize. We should have been more quiet." Leo insisted in his calm, stern manner. Karai huffed and tucked a bit of her black bob behind her ear.

"It's not even about that, Leo. His whole attitude recently, that fight in the living room earlier, it's pissing me off. I'm done with it." Leo sighed in reply, smoothing a hand over the back of his neck and thinking how he could explain this to her.

"He's really torn up about something. Yeah, he and I have been fighting more, but that's always the way it's been. If we're mad, no matter what it's about, we take it out on each other, physically and emotionally. Things will be okay, it'll just take some time."

"Hey, I'm all for hitting people. But when he has so much pent up rage it interrupts me getting off? Nuh uh." She moved her knife back and forth like a wagging finger. Leo gave a frustrated sigh; it was too early for this and he knew he wasn't going to win. Maybe he would at least be able to hold her off?

"What can I do to ensure you won't leave this room and attack my brother tonight?"

"Leo." Her eyes narrowed and her hands drew back to sit on her hips, her classic unrelenting Karai stance. "He needs to learn sometime."

"Karai." He replied with just as much stubborn vigor. Still, her glare remained and Leo sighed. "Just until the morning, then he's free game." Karai screwed her mouth to one side slightly, and he knew he was making progress. "For me?" At that last plea, Karai relaxed her stance and sheathed her knife, heading back to the tatami mat

"I need to relax. Tea. Jasmine. With honey." She ordered. Leo nodded and gave her a weary smile.

"Be right back."

…

Donnie groaned from his place beside April in his old room when he heard Raph's initial yelling. His wife sighed in turn, more weary than frustrated as she placed a light kiss to Donnie's lips.

"It's so nice to have the whole family back together, isn't it." She deadpanned before turning to look at the clock. "Ugh, I have class in three hours and then I'm picking up a shift at the store. Can't Raph just move to the couch or something?"

"If I know Raph- and I do-...no. No he can't." He rolled off of his bed and went to put on his mask. "I'll be right back." April grumbled and rolled back up in the blankets, trusting that Donnie wouldn't cause more of a scene among his brothers. Luckily, Donnie caught Leo in the hallway heading for the kitchen.

"Donnie?" Leo raised an eye ridge. "What're you doing up?" the tallest of the bunch yawned before giving Leo his own curious look.

"I heard the yelling and was trying to prevent any sort of catastrophe. Where are you going?" Donnie yawned towards the end of the question and Leo tried not to wince; he felt bad for waking everyone up.

"Karai wants tea, and the crisis has been averted for now. Can't say what's going to happen in the morning though."

"Ah...can I join you and heist a couple of cups for April and I? It's hard for her to get back to sleep once she's up and she has class in a few hours."

"Yeah, no problem." Leo waved him along as he headed for the kitchen. "She works hard." He observed as he grabbed the kettle from the cabinet to fill it with water. "She always has, but she just seems so run down." He set the kettle on the stove and turned it on as high as it would go.

"She is, I think. She's rushing to finish up with her undergrad, she's really eager. And the move coming up probably isn't helping. I think things will calm down once we move in." Donnie leaned on the counter and massaged his temples. When he was younger he was used to staying up into the late hours of the night and getting by with little sleep (usually, his work was his priority over things like personal comfort). But since April was on a schedule, he'd been adjusting to going to bed at a reasonable hour.

"I can't believe you're moving out." Leo said wistfully as he collected their cups and tea bags.

"We did live with Kirby before this, Leo. But when he and Karen got engaged we decided to give them their space...it won't be too different. I'll be here when I can; not like I can have a workshop in the apartment." He smiled at his brother reassuringly. "I'll always be here if you need me."

"True. It'll still be different, though." Leo grabbed the honey from one of the cabinets before he forgot.

"Yeah...it has been since I got married, though. Before that, even. So I don't think it'll be too hard for you guys. Besides, you'll still have Karai here." Instead of the smile and upbeat reaction Donatello had been expecting, Leo replied with a drawn out affirmative in a rather discouraged tone.

"Yeah…"

"Uh oh. What's the voice?" Donnie took a seat at the counter and raised an eye ridge, bracing himself for a brother pow-wow. Leo gave a long sigh and sat across from him.

"I dunno...she and I don't really seem to be going anywhere. I guess there's a point in a relationship where you can't go further, but I know we haven't gotten there, and I don't think we ever will get there. That's where you and April are." He added, his envy at his brother's stable marriage rather apparent.

"Marriage isn't for everyone, Leo. And Karai's never been the...traditional kind of person. Maybe she never wants to get married. Or, maybe she's not ready." Donnie advised casually, much to Leo's annoyance. Couldn't Donnie see this was a real problem

"But we've done everything we can do together! She says she loves me, she trusts me with things she doesn't trust anyone else with…" His shoulders slumped. "But we've never been like you and April. You guys just seem to fit. We always need to set parameters and boundaries and negotiate and-" Donnie, who still seemed completely calm about the whole thing, cut him off.

"Leo, April and I do that too. Besides, sticking a title on something makes it a whole lot scarier for some people. Remember after your first time with her? How she totally flipped when you tried to be affectionate with her afterwards? And then, how long did it take for her to use the word 'boyfriend,' even after she had accepted her feelings for you? I don't think it's about you, Leo."

"Then what?" Leo asked in exasperation. "What is it about, Donnie?" Donnie sighed and fought the urge to rub at his temples. He was too tired for this, but decided to get the explanation over with and give his older brother some peace.

"Her father, of course. Shredder lied to her for her entire life about Splinter killing her mom, and then she finds out from their supposed enemy that not only was her father never with this woman, but he had killed Tang Shen himself? Her father, the one man she was supposed to be able to depend upon before anyone else. How would you feel? Would you be able to trust anyone?" The whistle of the kettle drew Leo away from the table. Donnie did rub his temples this time, waiting patiently for his brother to give his input. Leo took his time setting the tea up to steep before he responded quietly,

"...no. I wouldn't." Donnie nodded at Leo's reply before delivering the conclusion to his argument:

"Karai's gonna take a bit longer to warm up to commitments, I think. But she loves you, Leo. I would try giving her the benefit of the doubt." Leo considered this for a moment as well before stirring honey into Karai's mug.

"...Yeah, you're right, Don. Thanks."

"No problem." Donnie smiled tiredly and grabbed two of the mugs for him and April. "I should get back. Night Leo."

"Night."

…

After Leo and Karai had quieted down, Raph sighed and turned to look at the ceiling, trying his best not to think of dark eyes behind a hockey mask. Casey had left him a message to check in on him, and he didn't want to get too hopeful. Of course Casey was checking in on him, Raph was his "best bud." Wouldn't Raph do the same for Casey?

Of course he would. But it wouldn't be quite the same.

**Hi everyone! So we got some Leo/Karai troubles, which will probably crop up in the future again. Poor Raph is still struggling with Casey, and poor April has just been mowed down by college. Luckily for her, she doesn't have too long to go….until she can work on her graduate degree XD But hey, maybe she'll catch a break of some kind? ;) I do have a general plot for this fic, but I'm also taking requests. What would you all like to see included? Let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Please keep shooting me reviews with the chapters, I really wanna know what you guys think and if you're enjoying the fic. I put a lot of thought and effort into each chapter and I want to know if they're being enjoyed by others, as well as what I could improve upon.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

April groaned as she looked over her assignments for the week. Work, work, work. She couldn't get out from under it! She found herself wishing she'd taken more of her mandatory courses earlier on so she wouldn't be buried in stuff now; but at the time she had been keeping her schedule open in case of any Kraang backlash. She looked up when she heard her husband coming into to bedroom and offered him a weary wave.

"What's wrong?" Donnie came over and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "Haven't heard a groan like that before. And I've gotten plenty of groans out of you." He offered her a smile, but his joke fell flat for the exasperated April.

"I'm just so tired, Donnie. Everything is changing; Dad is getting married again and we're moving out and school is ending and then there's the thing with Raph and Casey is great but he's another new thing I have to devote time to and it's just a lot."

"I know you're stressed." He sat down next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you'll be done soon."

"But then it's just gonna be MORE school after this!" April flopped over onto her stomach. Donnie gave a fond little chuckle at her melodramatic behavior and smoothed his hands over her shoulder blades.

"Hey. You're gonna be fine, Mrs. Hamato. You're brilliant, and resilient, and the best person I know. If anyone can do this, it's you." He leaned down to give little nibbly kisses at the back of her neck and then pushed the fabric of her shirt up to rub at her bare back.

"Mmmph." She said into the mattress, sounding pretty unconvinced. Donnie decided to change topics to something he knew she was excited about.

"And hey, soon it'll be just you and me at home...a whole apartment to ourselves, 24/7." April arranged her arms and turned her head to support it before giving a little sigh.

"Yeah...that'll be nice. Not having to worry about being under a lens with your dad and brothers...just being me." Donnie trailed little kisses over her shoulder blades, smiling.

"I love it when you're just being you." He smiled into her skin. April flipped underneath him and pulled him down to her, wrapping her arms and legs around his carapace (a tricky skill that had taken her months to really perfect.) Smiling, she touched her forehead to his with a soft smile

"Thank you." She didn't specify what she was thanking him for, but his soft kiss to her mouth told her she didn't need to. Donnie gave her a gap toothed grin.

"It's what I'm here for."

...

"Raph!" Casey smiled brightly and came over to open the window for his friend. "You feeling better, dude?"

_No_. Raph was thinking. _In fact, I'm caught in a nutty vicious cycle with you. I feel terrible without you, but seeing you makes me want something more. I don't even understand these feelings yet. I don't think I'm in love with you, but I know I want to kiss you and friends don't do that. I've also never kissed anyone before. And on top of that, you're a man. And I'm a sewer mutant. But I'd rather be with you than without you, even if we can never be together in the way I want us to be. Is that better, persay?_

"Yeah, you could say that. I was wondering if you wanted to go out bashing whackbags." He offered Casey an easy grin, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. Disappointingly, Casey grimaced and shook his head

"Ugh. That'd rock, but I twisted my ankle at work today. I don't wanna make it worse. But hey, you wanna come in, have a beer?" He gestured inside. Raph chewed on the inside of his cheek, mulling it over. If he stayed, there would be tension. But if he left, he would be pushing Casey away, punishing his friend for his own feelings. That wasn't right either. But was risking their friendship, until he got this thing under control, a good alternative?

"That sucks, man. Um...I dunno, I-" Raph's sentence trailed off when he saw how Casey looked pained at his uncertainty.

"Please, Raph? It's been a while since we've just hung out." He sounded so sincere; he clearly missed having his friend around. Raph swallowed and decided to concede

"...yeah. You're right, I can hang for a bit." He ducked inside the apartment and went to sit on the loveseat Casey had set up in front of the T.V. Casey hobbled over to the fridge, grabbed a couple of beers, and came back over to sit by Raph. Raph winced, that walk looked so alien on his usually strong, sure-striding friend. But it didn't seem to bother Casey too much.

"So how's the lair?" Casey uncapped the beers and passed one of the bottles to Raph before kicking back on the couch. Raph kept his eyes on the tv, wary of Casey's exposed arms and shoulders so close to him.

"Good, things're normal. Donnie and April are fine, Leo and Karai are loud, Mikey's a dork and Sensei is Sensei. How're things on your end?" He cursed internally when his peripherals caught Casey stretching, the muscles of his chest and torso moving underneath his black tank top. Raph swallowed and looked around, trying to keep his focus on whatever else he could. Casey, apparently unaware of his friend's anxiety, took another sip of beer.

"Eh, work is work. Move things, get paid, build things, get paid. Carpenter stuff."

"Right, right." Raph nodded, taking a swig from his bottle and wishing it was stronger. He almost choked on the beverage when Casey surprised him by asking,

"So...what's up with you, then? You've been acting weird lately." Raph focused all of the concentration he'd honed under years of instruction from Splinter to swallow his beer without choking and keeping his face a mask of calm. He turned to Casey and tried to seem casual.

"Oh! Um, you know. Winter." He shrugged and drank a bit more. One of Casey's dark eyebrows quirked to his headline.

"...But it's March?" He pointed out. Raph responded as seamlessly as he could so it didn't seem he was covering anything up.

"Yeah, but it's still cold outside and stuff. Not fun being cold blooded in winter, you know. Makes me all slow." Casey considered this before giving a slow nod.

"...oh. Well, you'll be feeling better soon, then."

"Yeah." Raph gave another little shrug again. _Dude, he's gonna think you're having a muscle twitch_. He scolded himself. _Stop shrugging!_

"That's good. It'll be nice to have you back, dude. I've missed you." Casey threw him such a charming, lopsided smile that Raph could've sworn his insides had decided to try out a rondori.

"...I've missed you too." He said quietly, turning away a little so Casey couldn't see his face. He was pinballing back and forth between trying to remain casual and thrilled that the human had actually missed him. Him. Casey had missed_ him_, and he'd just come right out and said it! That must mean that Casey really cared about him. It's not normal to just toss "I miss you"s every which way. "I miss you" was a phrase that was hardly ever used with deception.

"Raph? You okay?" Raph snapped out of his train of thought and was greeted with the sight of a concerned Casey Jones, head cocked to the side with knitted brows and a sincerity in his eyes that drove Raph absolutely nuts.

"Yeah, just...been awhile since I had a beer, I guess." He placed the bottle down on the floor beside him. Casey clearly wasn't buying it.

"...yeah?" He asked, as if offering Raph an opportunity to provide Casey with a better excuse. Raph didn't, mostly because he couldn't come up with anything.

"Yeah." He felt so ridiculously trapped by his feelings for this human man part of him wanted to just bust through the window and escape back to the sewers. Casey gave him a suspicious look, clearly on to the fact that something was still up with his friend.

"All right." He took another sip of his own before glancing at the terrapin again, and took a deep breath. Should he really go here? He'd never been one to shy away from anything, even emotional stuff. And Casey couldn't deny himself that he was indeed very curious. "Raph? Do you not wanna be around me?" The terrapin jolted in his seat, turning to Casey and desperately trying to reassure his friend.

"No! No, Case, it's not like that." _You just wind my emotions into a total mess, is all._ "It's just me, okay? I just, I'm trying to figure some stuff out." He almost clapped his hands over his mouth. He'd said too much, damn it!

"Figure what out? Is it my fault, Raph? Please keep me in the loop here, dude. I feel like you got some issue with me." Casey was starting to go from concerned to exasperated. Casey operated on a straightforward operating system. If there was an issue, you talked about it. If feelings got hurt afterward, you dealt with them. Why bury everything? Raph got up and went for the window, knowing he wouldn't be able to take being alone with Casey much longer.

"It's...it's something I gotta do on my own, okay? It's not about you. I'm just...I just need time." He lied. He was rather certain that this recent fascination with Casey wasn't going to go away anytime soon, if at all. Casey followed Raph to the window, pleading with his friend to stay.

"Raph, c'mon, please! You're my best bud, I don't wanna beat around the bush. I hate this whole "dancing around each other" deal. You're my friend and I care about you and I don't want you to go. Please just talk it out with me. You've been able to talk stuff out with me as long as I've known you. Why are you shutting me out?"

"..." Raph climbed out of the window onto the fire escape. "I gotta go, Case." He shot his friend one last, sympathetic look. "I...I'll talk to you later." Before Casey could ask him to stay again, he was gone.

"Raph!" Casey looked out the window and saw nothing but an empty alley. Stupid ninja skills! He almost kicked the base of the wall before he remembered he had a messed up ankle. He settled for an exasperated grunt before settling back on the couch, finishing off his beer in one swig. Why did Raph get to him so much? Sure, Casey put a ton of stock in his friends, but Raph was different even among that select group. Raph just seemed to fit with him. Their initial meeting had been rocky, but after Raph had saved him and he'd actually listened to the guy they had been instant friends. Casey had honestly never felt that way about anyone else.

….not even any of the girls he'd been with.

**Please let me know what you all think, and don't be afraid to request a certain scene or event! While I do have a plot laid out, I love getting new ideas. I would like to put this out there though, because I've been asked multiple times: This is not a babyfic and there will be no pregnancy through the course of this story. April and Donnie can't have kids biologically in the Insecurities universe, as I have stated previously. April's also pretty school-minded right now, but the option a donor or adoption is not out a few years down the line :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Really helps me when I know that people are enjoying the story, and I can improve as a writer.**

**I don't own any turtles, ninja mutant or otherwise.**

"You're gonna be okay dude, I got you." Casey hefted Leo a little higher on his shoulder. "Donnie'll get you right in no time." Leo groaned from his place beside Casey, his steps gentle and cautious on the concrete floor of the tunnels. His right shoulder was blossoming with waves of pain that shot through his whole system, a switchblade still stuck there in the position it had been twisted. That one Purple Dragon had been lucky, for sure.

"Stupid...ugh…" The eldest Hamato was clearly still berating himself for letting someone get through his defenses, but Casey was having none of it.

"Leo, everyone slips up every once in a while." Casey tried not to grunt under the weight of the turtle. "That guy got lucky and you know it. No one can take on 5 guys at once, no problem after dealing with a bunch of other thugs all night." He reassured as he tried to slip in past the turnstiles. April, who had been reading a magazine in the pit, looked up in shock when she heard them. Leo and Casey were both very dedicated to their work and she couldn't ever remember them coming in before midnight before.

"Casey? What happened?" April rushed over to the two of them, her jaw dropping when she saw Leo's shoulder. "Oh my GOD, Leo…" she went and grabbed her brother-in-law's good arm, transferring the support to her so Casey could catch a break.

"You know, I think the Purple Dragons have been recruiting." Casey stepped away from Leo and rotated his shoulders to get the feeling back into them. "That or they've made an alliance, because there were at least fifteen guys there."

"Oh no, no Leo...hang on, just a second." Slowly, April guided Leo over to the couch and helped him sit before running off to the lab to retrieve Donnie. A drowsy Karai entered the room, her hair rumpled from sleep.

"What's going-Leo?!" The normally unflappable kunoichi had an expression none of the others had seen on her before: pure panic. She rushed over to the couch and sat next to him, looking over his arm from any angle she could. "How did this happen?" she turned sharply to Casey. "Who did this?" Casey's hands flew up in a defensive gesture.

"Purple Dragons, Karai. Not on me." Casey tried to placate her with a smile, but it was in vain. Karai's fury was in full force.

"He was with YOU, wasn't he?!" She demanded, glowering at him. Leo lifted his good arm to grab his girlfriend's hand.

"Karai." Leo offered her a weak smile. "I'll be fine." A part of him really was touched she was so concerned for his wellbeing, but that part of him was still buried under a haze of pain. "It'll be okay…" Karai's gaze flicked back to Leo's arm again. Of course Leo had gotten hurt before. Occasionally, she had been the one to do it. But it was never like this, he had never been hurt to the point he was a weakened, staggering mess.

"But…" Karai swallowed. "Leo…" Donnie's voice drifted over from the hallway, where he was approaching with his box of medical supplies. He called over to them

"Leo, what sort of trouble are you getting into-HOLY SHIT KARAI MOVE OVER!" Donnie's casual gait broke into a run as he kneeled in front of his eldest brother and assessed the wound. "Well I'm actually glad you left the knife in, you stopped the bleeding...still. April, I need some hot water. Raph, let Splinter and Mikey know what's up. Casey, there's a linen closet in the hall next to the workshop."

"And me?" Karai asked as Donnie went through his medical box.

"You stay right where you are. Leo's gonna need you…" Donnie took a vial and fresh syringe and set them aside. "Until we get that morphine into him. And after that he'll be high and you don't want to miss that." Even though he joked, Donnie's tone and expression were still deadly serious. "Can you get his elbow pad on his good arm?

"Yeah." Karai nodded and stepped around Donnie to remove Leo's equipment, trying to keep her gaze away from her beloved. Leo had his eyes closed and head down, clearly trying to keep some focus in the cloud of pain around him. Karai did her work quickly and carefully, thankful for her precise hands. Donnie wordlessly handed her a tourniquet that she fixed around his upper arm tightly. "Make a fist, Leo." She instructed.

"Here, I got him." Donnie moved over to administer the injection. April rushed into the room with a pot of steaming water which she placed over next to the toolbox.

"Anything else you guys need?" Donnie shook his head as he smoothly pushed down on the syringe, the opiate inside flowing into Leo's bloodstream.

"No thank you. Leo, you'll be feeling that momentarily." Donnie grabbed a wad of gauze and applied pressure to the injection site. "Wish your dad had met Karen before, April. The morphine would've been nice to have around when you got those scars on your stomach." April giggled, but Karai's focus was entirely on Leo, who had leaned back against the sofa now, the tension cleared from his face.

"Linens." Raph came over to the group with a few folded cloths, followed by Casey, Mikey, and Splinter. Donnie nodded his thanks and pointed to his kit.

"Band-aid please." Raph handed him the box and Donnie applied one of the bandages to Leo's injection site, which had stopped bleeding. "And now for the fun part." He grimaced, going over to the wound. Karai moved over to take Leo's good hand and tried to hide her worried expression.

Donnie grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it in the hot water, setting it on his lap while he held Leo's arm steady. Quickly, but carefully so he wouldn't cause his brother more injury, he drew the knife from Leo's arm, applying the wet cloth to stop the blood welling up from the wound. Karai braced herself for Leo's reaction, dreading his pained cries.

"...DOOOoONNNIEIeeiiIiiiEEEEE!…." he whined, leaning up and opening his eyes. "That HURT!" He frowned deeply at his brother. "What the hell, man!" Donnie smiled, this was definitely better than the whimpering and possible tears he had been anticipating.

"How's that medicine, Leo?" He asked, wiping off the wound and going for the antiseptic.

"Is that what happened?" Leo slurred a little. "It's like I'm hungry everywhere."

"You're hungry everywhere, huh?" Casey smirked, crossing his arms. Leo nodded insistently, chatting through Donnie cleaning out the wound.

"Yeah, yeah it's like, the way your stomach feels but everywhere, and then I'm buzzing."

"Buzzing?" Raph snorted. "Donnie, can he be like this all the time?"

"No." Donnie rolled his eyes at Raph, placing down his dirty cloth and grabbing another.

"Yesssssssss." Leo contradicted, wincing as Donne cleaned out the small but very deep cut. "Donnie stooop. I wanna go to bed." Leo tried to wave him off with his good arm.

"Almost done, Leo. I need to give you two stitches just to make sure this stays shut and then Karai can take you to bed, okay?" Leo pouted in reply.

"Okay. Do I have to?" he threw his head back dramatically. "They're gonna scarrrrr."

"Yes, you have to. That or possible infection." Donnie went through his box for his sewing supplies.

"Mehhhhh." Leo whined.

"I know." Donnie threaded the needle. "You're so put upon. This'll pinch." He informed Leo matter-of-factly as he started his first stitch.

"What wha-why you poking me!?" Leo demanded, his mouth drawn into a deep frown. The rest of the group were either suppressing laughter (Splinter and April) or full on losing it (Mikey, Raph, and Casey), with the exception of Karai. It was nice to see him out of pain for the time being, but Leo had taken a big hit tonight. The wound hadn't been a fatal one (though the threat of infection always loomed nearby), but what if that knife had gone into his neck? What would she have done? Where would she be right now?

"All done, Leo." Donnie patted his brother lightly on the carapace. "Sleep and keep it stationary, okay?"

"Right, Dr. Nervestrom." He grinned at Donnie. "You see? You see what I did there?"

"Yes, I see what you did there. You've only been making that comparison since we were ten, Leo." He looked to Karai. "Keep it supported and clean." The kunoichi nodded as the family all said their goodnights and she got Leo up and walking to their shared room.

"Lie right here." She lay him down on the tatami mat. "I'll be right back."

"I'll miss you!" He called. Karai rolled her eyes and went to the linen closet to grab a few more pillows before returning to the room and propping up Leo's neck and shoulder.

"That should be good for support…" She backed up to look him over and see if he needed any more pillows. He looked fine, so she pulled a blanket over him and shut off the light, settling down on the floor next to the mat. After a few minutes in darkness, Leo spoke.

"C'mere." He insisted, pawing at Karai with his good arm.

"Leo, you're injured." Karai reminded him, not even opening an eye. He let out a little whine.

"Only, only half. I'm okay over here...please, Karai?" She could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"Tch. Fine." She snuggled up into his side, one hand on his chest. There was silence again, save for their breathing. Leo's breath relieved her much more than she thought it would. The kunoichi swallowed, her throat dry. "You pull this again and I'm going to kick your ass myself. Actually, I'm going to as soon as you're well again." Leo chuckled.

"Sorry to worry you." "But I'll be okay." He mumbled.

"...promise?" She asked quietly.

"Always, Karai." Leo yawned. "And you know I keep my promises."

"You do…" Karai gave a sigh, considering her next words. "Leo...I'm sorry about the way I am. It's not because of you; I've never been great with trusting people. Ever since I was little, father would turn on a dime constantly and I never knew what to expect. And then when...you know. I just, it's hard to think I'll have someone who won't change on me, who will always be by my side. It's almost alien to me, really. So…I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for hanging in there. I never thought I'd have a...traditional family, with marriage and all but...you make the idea seem a little less awful. You make me feel like...maybe I could…" her eyes widened when she heard a little snore. Cuddling back into his side, she gave a sigh of contentment rather than frustration. It was good to be home.

**So...Leorai! :D A lot of you have been asking whether or not they're staying together, hopefully that gives you a guess, haha. Review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. 3 **

**I do not own TMNT. **

"Hey Raph?" Mikey piped up. Raph didn't even lower his comic book to regard his brother, instead responding impatiently,

"What, Mikey?" He had read this comic countless times, but he would settle for anything that would take his mind off of Casey. Mikey, who was sitting on his hands and shifting uncomfortably, seemed to have other plans.

"How long have you liked Casey?" Mickey cocked his head to the side, his expression one of innocent curiosity.

"Wh...I mean, the whole time I've known him, he's a good friend." Raph shrugged, holding his comic book even closer to his face.

"Raph, I'm not an idiot. C'mon, bro. I've seen you give him _the look_." If Mikey had eyebrows, he would have been waggling them.

"The what?" Raph finally dropped the comic, annoyed and embarrassed.

"You know? The look! Like...this…." Mikey batted his eyelashes and giggled, covering his mouth to appear coy. Raph growled, standing to leave the room.

"Just, you know what? Shut up!" He turned, stomping away towards the water entrance. Mikey scrambled to catch Raph, internally scolding himself for having upset his brother.

"Raph, bro. BRO!" Mikey called. "Raph, why didn't you tell us? I think it's great!" Raph stopped short in his tracks at Mikey's words and whirled around, absolute astonishment marked on his features.

"You...what? Why?! How?!" Raph threw his arms in the air, bewildered. Mikey seemed to have already lost the thread of the conversation.

"How what?" The freckled turtle put a finger to his chin. Raph groaned and pressed his hands to the sides of his head. He had so much anger, confusion and panic swirling through his head at that moment that it was if he was physically trying to hold himself together.

"How could you think it's great? I'm a freak!" He insisted. Mikey didn't seem effected by this revelation.

"Well, yeah. You're a giant human turtle mutant guy." He pointed out. Raph sighed, dropping his head into his hand.

"No, I mean…with Case...and how I…" instead of explaining, he just rotated his wrist a few times, the typical "you know?" gesture. Mikey narrowed his eyes, confused.

"...Why is that weird? He's a cool dude." Mikey smiled. "And your friend, too!"

"That's just it, Mikey. He's a _dude_." Raph emphasized, but no lightbulbs seemed to be going off above Mikey's head.

"...And…."

"And so...I'm a dude." Raph explained further. Mikey still seemed unable to see the issue, scratching the top of his head.

"...And…."

"And so...that's weird!" Raph finally said outright. "...isn't it?" Mikey shrugged.

"Not really, dude. Plenty of humans and animals are like that, why would you be any different?"

"Yeah, well…" Raph rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. "It's weird for me, okay? When humans are...like me, they're usually all girly and prissy, aren't they?"

"Dude, they can't ALL be like that."

"Well, people usually expect them to be. I'm not prissy, Mikey." Raph groaned. "I can't be a normal person, can't be...like Donnie and Leo, and even with what I am I can't do it normally."

"Nah, you're just too manly for girls." Mikey offered his brother a reassuring smile, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Raph, this doesn't like, change who you are or anything. You just like doing stuff a different way. This is natural, dude. No reason to freak."

"...well it doesn't matter. He's not gonna like me anyway. Like I said, I'm a freak."

"Donnie and Leo got themselves some lovin'." Mikey said encouragingly. Raph shrugged, discouraged.

"Yeah well, they were lucky." He dismissed Mikey's reassurance with a wave of his hand, but his brother kepy on.

"Maybe you'll be lucky too!" Mikey nudged him, trying to work a smile from his stubborn brother. Raph sighed; he knew what Mikey was getting at and he figured it was better to shut him down now rather than have his brother waste any more breath on the subject.

"Mikey, I'm not telling him." He insisted. Mikey's face fell.

"Raph- He frowned, but Raph cut him off fiercely.

"I'm NOT doing it. Drop it." He turned and headed for the hallway to get some time alone in his room.

"...I just want you to be happy, Raph." Mikey said sadly, his voice quiet and small-sounding.

"...I'm fine, Mikey." Raph looked to his brother after a few moments and gave him a little half-smile. The kid was just trying to be helpful, after all. "Thanks."

"You're welcome..." Mikey sighed as Raph went into his room. This was the wrong time of year for his brother to be so frustrated, early spring. He and Raph had been pretty okay with keeping their instincts under control over the years, without prospective partners in mind. But now, with Casey in the picture...hopefully things wouldn't get too stressful.

...

"April? I need to talk to you." Casey had surprised April by showing up outside of her night class, his brown eyes wide and pleading. April offered him an easy smile and gestured for him to walk with her as she exited the school.

"Hey Casey! What's up?" She greeted cheerily, hoping to lighten the mood. It wasn't often Casey was _sad. _Usually he just got angry. Casey took a deep breath before answering, deciding to face the issue head on.

"I...like Raph." He said quietly. April didn't even stop to look at him.

"...So do I, he can be surprisingly cool when he's not a total jerk." She elbowed him with a smirk. "You SHOULD like your friends, shouldn't you? I know it's hard to admit, but I thought you guys liked each other."

"No, I mean..." Casey kept his gaze on his sneakers as he walked. April could have even described him as timid in that moment. April's steps faltered when she realized exactly what Casey was saying.

"Oh. You LIKE Raph?" She tried to keep her tone even, despite how surprised she was. She didn't think there was anything wrong with it, quite the opposite really. But she hadn't seen it coming _at all_.

"...yeah." Casey admitted, fighting his blush. April let that sink in for a moment before responding.

"...so...what can I help you with, exactly?" She shrugged and adjusted her school bag as they rounded a corner. Casey sighed.

"Well I mean, do I tell him? Do I not tell him? Do you think he likes me too? What's it like being with a turtle anyway?" He asked, generalizing all of the questions he was thinking into one. He didn't want to offend April, but he was curious about some of the logistics. Did the guys have any weird animal instincts? How differently did they live from humans, did they sleep in their shells or whatever? ...How did the whole sex thing work? Maybe she'd explain some of that without him having to ask it outright.

"Um...well okay. Tell him if you wanna tell him, for one. I don't really know, but he has been acting really strange around you...so maybe he does. I bet if Raph liked someone the first thing he'd do would be to get mad about it." She chuckled. "And...I mean, aside from physical stuff it's pretty much the same as being with a person." April assured him. Casey supposed they did most things normally, then. They _had _been raised by Splinter, and he had grown up as a normal human, so it made sense that they would live like humans.

"So...this isn't weird?" Casey glanced at her shyly. April smirked.

"That you're gay, or that you're gay for a turtle?" She said it as if they were both foreign concepts, but the twinkle in her eyes made it clear that she didn't think it was weird at all.

"I'm not gay, April!" Casey insisted. "I've dated plenty of girls." There was nothing wrong with being gay, but if he was gonna have a label it should at least be the right one.

"...So, just the gay _for a turtle _part, then." April corrected.

"Yeah..." Casey looked away.

"No Casey, it's not weird." April smiled reassuringly. "You can't always help who you're attracted to. And Raph's a good guy. Sure, he's a crazy nutjob, but he's a good guy." Her friend looked to her with a smile, his anxiety beginning to fade. Now, for the big question.

"So...you think I should tell him?" Casey asked as they approached the manhole. April hung back to finish the important discussion, even though she was eager to get home.

"Would you regret _not_ telling him?"

"...I think I would regret not trying." Casey answered after a moment.

"Then yes, I think you should tell him." April gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"...when? How should I...you know?" Casey had wooed a few girls in his time, but Raph? He was different. Casey had a feeling candles and flowers weren't going to help much in the Raph department.

"Whatever you think would work, Casey. This is between you and Raph, I'm willing to help you out with little things but this one is big." It wouldn't be genuine if it came from April instead of Casey.

"...I think I have an idea. I should be heading for bed, April. I got work in the morning. Thanks for the talk." He gave her a wave and headed out of the alley.

"No problem, Casey. Have a good night!"

...

April was greeted by teeth on her neck and Donnie caressing her backside firmly as soon as she entered their room. Giggling, she let herself be carried over to the bed.

"Miss me today or something?" She slid her hand down the front of his plastron, pressing softly over the spot where his erection was housed.

"Mmph, second week of March, remember?" Donnie trailed his tongue over her pulse point.

"Mating season, that's right."

"Yeah, instincts have been kicking in since this morning, it's getting worse pretty steadily." He moaned when she reached behind his carapace to finger his tail.

"Well, I'm here now..." She assured him with a smile and a kiss. _Gonna have to remember to tell Casey about this_ later. Unfortunately, Donnie's practiced mouth and skilled hands had her forgetting the world outside of the two of them by the time she'd snuggled up in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! XD Looks like Casey and Raph getting together might be a little more interesting than you all thought, hm? XD I don't have anything too big in mind for them; I think you'll all like what I've come up with. Please review and let me know what you think/offer feedback/make requests! See you all at the next chapter, dear readers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hit 50 reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story :3 I got a little caught up in school there, sorry about that! Hope you all enjoy this next installment...I don't think it's ****entirely what you're expecting, but we're on our way to that for sure.****I received a negative review on the last chapter regarding how I am writing Raphael's sexuality. I'm posting the review here, because it's up for public viewing anyway.**

**"Why did u make Raphael gay? He's my favorite character and now you fuc*ed him up he better turn back straight. it's not that I have a problem with homosexuality I it's just weird."**

**This is the only time I am going to say this, because I may get more reviews like that in the future: If you do not like the way I am writing Raph, don't read my fic! :D I have every right to write him the way I want as you have to not like the way I am writing him. He will not be "turning back straight," as he was never presented as blatantly straight in the first place-AND THIS IS MY FIC. This is my personal interpretation and expression of the character, and I am sharing it so those who enjoy it may see what I've written. If you disagree with my interpretation of the character, you can say that without cussing at me for shock factor to intimidate me. If you want to talk about it in a respectful manner, I'm all for that! And if you're uncomfortable with Raph being with a man, I have good news for you: no one is forcing you to read this. **

Mating season was always a...sensitive time in the lair. When the boys had first begun puberty, Splinter had simply cracked down on training to help them vent their extra energy. But ever since Donatello had begun his relationship with April, and Leonardo with Karai, he tended to not require more of them than their regular training regimen, even giving them a break occasionally in the first week, when the instinct was its strongest. He noted that when the boys were rushing to finish training to get back to their respective partners, they became sloppy in their rush to finish.

Michelangelo became much more affectionate with his sister-in-law and brother's girlfriend around this time of year, but not in a way that crossed any lines. If he needed to blow off steam, he would take to the tunnels and skateboard until patrol. He seemed to handle his instincts the best out of all the brothers; but seeing as he has always been the one with the most inner peace this was hardly surprising.

Donatello would still hole up in his lab during the mating season, but he was also prone to taking more hours sparring or even borrowing Raph's punching bag. However, since the advent of April he was plenty occupied and able to deal with his urges easily. Leo had a similar pattern with Karai, though he also enjoyed sparring with Karai as much as possible during the mating season. It seemed he liked her best when she was trying to send him sprawling.

This mating season was unfortunately different for Leonardo with his injury. A few short days after he'd been stabbed, he was still resting with only minimal physical movement to ensure the shoulder would stay limber. And, with no real way to let off steam, Karai could tell her lover was getting increasingly frustrated with the long periods of rest.

Which was why one evening, in his pent up frustration, he attempted to kick a dent into the wall. Karai came home from patrol to an interesting scene: her boyfriend's arm dangling out of its sling and his mask slipping off of his face as he kicked again and again at a single spot on the wall on the far side of their room. Karai opened her mouth to chastise him, but frowned when she noted the frenetic rhythm of his kicks. Leo was all about precision, about every move being perfectly timed and executed, even when he was practicing. What he was doing now wasn't practicing; it was a frustrated, injured man with no other outlets desperately trying to get some relief. Karai crossed the room and grabbed one of his shoulders, turning him softly. Leo's eyes went wide when he realized he'd been caught.

"You're, you're home already? I-I was just-" Karai shook her head and sighed, cutting him off.

"Just go lie down, Leo." She reached around to untie his mask. "You know you're not supposed to be out of bed." She gave him a little pat on his backside. "Go on. I'm not mad, I promise. It's just been a long couple of days."

"I'm sorry." Leo looked to the floor, forlorn and ashamed that he was the one to cause all this stress for her.

"Leo, you didn't try to get hurt. It's fine, let's just get to bed." Karai pulled back the covers for Leo so he could settle into bed, and changed into her pajamas as she did so. Stretching her arms over her head, she went to get the light before joining him under the covers. Leo looked up at the ceiling, ready for another night of denied sleep due to the pain in his shoulder when Karai rolled over and pressed her lips to his firmly. Clearly, "get to bed" didn't mean the same as "go to sleep" where Karai was concerned, as one of her hands was traveling down his plastron and heading right for his groin. Leo kissed back, surprised at Karai's sudden advances. He hoped she planned on continuing, he mused as she rubbed at his crotch, because with the way he was feeling right now there would be no way he'd wanna stop.

"Mmmnnn...ungh, Karai, you don't-" Her fingers unhooking his tail from his shell already had him shuddering with anticipation, but he didn't want to be selfish.

"Shut up, Leonardo." Karai met his eyes as she began stroking his tail. "Let me do this for you, okay?"

"...okay." Leo leaned back on the pillows and smiled at her as Karai blushed, which was rare. She was so used to being assertive in sexual situations, but when it came to being romantic, Karai wasn't very good at expressing herself. She supposed that's why she'd started doing this; she could satisfy Leo's urges, sure. But she could also...deal with what she was going to say better. This was comfortable for her, familiar territory, and it was already an intimate situation. It would be easier to tell him this now instead of just coming out and saying it.

"Mph, Leo..." She pulled her mouth just barely out of reach, skimming her lips over his.

"Karai...oh oh...Karai. I-ungh." For someone who needed to be in control in every other facet of his life, Leo _loved _it when Karai took the reins.

"I love you, Leonardo." She whispered, clasping his tail tightly and giving it a squeeze. Leo grunted a bit before responding.

"Love you too." He smiled at her. "That feels amazing, Karai." She frowned. She needed to figure out...she needed this time to have more_ gravity_ to it. It meant more now.

"I _love _you, Leo." She insisted, kissing him again. Leo giggled at her persistence, moaning a bit when her nail scraped ever so lightly over the end of his tail.

"I _love_ you too, Karai." She groaned loudly, clearly frustrated. Leo was confused, to say the least. What had he said wrong?

"No! Dammit Leo!" Karai grunted as she slipped him out of his shell and mounted him quickly, thrusting slowly and with as much force as she could muster without hurting him. "I LOVE you. Like the forever kind." She slowed the rolling of her hips so it was slow and languid, she wanted to make love to him this time, really put her emotions into it. Not that it wasn't always making love for them now...but she wanted it to be tender.

"...forever." He smiled softly, tasting the word on his tongue. "Did...did you want a ring?"

"Eh. Maybe sometime later..." She reached to take his hands, entwining their fingers as best she could. "Only if you want to though...I don't see it as particularly necessary."

"I-ooohh.." He moaned when she came down with a bit more force. "I don't think...I need anything else...but you." Karai leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Well, lucky you then." She whispered with another roll of her hips. You already have that."

...

"DUDE!" Casey chuckled, high-threeing Raph as they entered his living room window from the fire escape. "Was that awesome, or what?"

"You bet!" Raph flexed his muscles, still pumped from their most recent fight. "Oh man, they had it coming, too. How's your jaw?" Raph asked as Casey went into the bathroom to wash off his face paint. The turtle was excited, to say the least. Once they'd gotten into their old rhythm, he was able to ignore his urges easily. He couldn't see Casey under the mask and all that equipment, and when he really let himself get into the fight he didn't notice the little things at all! Maybe their friendship could still work.

"Just a bruise, I think." Casey entered the room again, and just like that all of Raph's hopes were completely dashed. The man was shirtless and paint-less, his jeans riding low on his hips and a wayward streak of black highlighting the veins on Casey's neck. Raph gulped as he took it all in. Casey was rubbing at his forehead with a washcloth, so it took him a moment to notice his friend's...state.

"Dude...you okay?" Casey asked Raph before running the washcloth over the back of his neck. Raph's eyes followed the trail the water drop traveled over Casey's collarbone and down his pectorals and abs. The hotheaded ninja swallowed thickly, trying desperately not to picture his mouth following the same path.

"I..." He knew he was staring, shit, Casey _had_ to know now. But Raph just couldn't help himself, especially at that time of year. Casey's muscles were long, lean, and sharply defined beneath his skin. His scar-covered skin, Raph reminded himself. This guy had seen a lot of fights in his time...

"...Raph..." Casey hoped he wasn't blushing, but how could he not? Raph wasn't just looking at him. Raph was... Raph was checking him out. And, judging by the turtle's continuing stare...he liked what he saw.

Before he could contemplate this further, he noticed Raph was moving toward him. Casey opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Raph had grabbed him roughly and pressed his lips to the human's mouth, eagerly prying his lips apart to taste him. Raph's hands roved over Casey's back and shoulders, savoring the man's smooth skin beneath his fingers. Casey practically growled as he kissed Raph back, turning his head to deepen the kiss and holding Raph's jaw tenderly. They backed into the couch and toppled over, not even missing a beat as they shifted into a lying-down position, Raph on top of Casey. The turtle eagerly broke the kiss to follow that path the water drop had taken before him, biting at Casey's collarbone before laving his tongue over Casey's chest and stomach.

"Ungh..." Casey moaned, pumping his hips upward without noticing. Why hadn't it ever occurred to him before? Why hadn't he realized he liked Raph sooner? Well, because Raph was a guy and his best friend, sure, but when they were doing this it hardly seemed to matter. In fact, it seemed to make things even _better_. All he could see was Raph, even when he closed his eyes he saw the fierce fighter behind them. All he could hear was Raph's sexy grunts and growls, all he could feel was Raph's kisses and tongue and hands...hands undoing his pants..."Raph..." he moaned, trying not to buck his hips again. "Ungh, _Raph..." _he wanted to tell his friend how good this felt, how happy he was they'd gotten past that emotional blockade...but Raph froze where he was.

"C-Case...oh man, oh _man, _what the fuck am I doin'?" Raph scrambled away from Casey. "I, you, I'm sorry, oh man, I'm sorry!" Raph was off of him and heading for the window in record time. Casey was a little dazed, one minute he was on his way to an awesome evening and the next, Raph was gone?

"No, it's not like that, I wasn't gonna-Raph, stop!" Casey sat up and reached for him, but Raph was already gone. Casey flopped back down onto the couch, groaning in frustration. Would they be able to have an encounter that DIDN'T end with Raph running away from him? Dammit, he had _wanted _this! And Raph wanted it too, he could tell! So what was the problem?

Casey considered it for a moment. He definitely needed advice, but from who? April had sort of helped but...there was someone who knew Raph way better, and still knew just as much about this romance-relationship-attraction-whatever it was.

Maybe Donatello could help him.

**We'll be getting back to Donnie and April in the next chapter! :) Please let me know what you guys think, drop me a (critical and insightful, please) review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! I have the best readers. I'm sorry the last update was so late, hopefully the story makes up for that. Enjoy!**

"Donnie!" Casey rushed over to open his living room window. "Thanks for comin', man."

"No problem..." Donatello stepped inside a bit apprehensively, never having been in Casey's apartment before. Really, he had been rather surprised to receive a text from Casey asking him to come over as soon as possible. It wasn't that he didn't like Casey; he liked him perfectly well. But the hotheaded fighter and the introverted inventor had never sought one another out before. "So, what is this about, exactly?"

"Um...it's...about Raph." Casey confessed, his gaze shifting to the floor.

"You've noticed he's acting weird too, huh?" Donnie asked, curious about why Casey wouldn't look at him. Casey shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter at hand.

"Well...yes, but...I also know why. I think." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "But um...I guess this is more...Some stuff went down with him and I'm not sure what to do." _Yeah, that's the least of it, Jones. _He thought to himself. Donatello stretched.

"Okay...how about we take a seat and you start at the beginning, then." Casey nodded and gestured to the sofas before heading over to the kitchen.

"You want a beer, Donnie?" Casey asked as he reached into the back of his fridge. It had been a long day, and he was a bit stressed about Raph to say the least.

"No, thanks." Donnie waved him off. "I'm already drowsy and I have a lot of work to put in tonight on some tech for April's graduation party." Casey nodded in understanding and came to join his friend on the couch, taking a long gulp from his bottle before starting in on his story.

"Right. So...Raph was avoiding me, right? And I thought he didn't wanna be my bud anymore, but then he came over to take me out, but I'd messed up my ankle so I just suggested we hang out, and we got to talking and before he left, I realized that..." Casey trailed off.

"...that?" Donnie prompted. Casey took another swig from his beer.

"That I sort of. Well, no, that I really...like him. In a...not just friends way. I didn't tell him, but-"

"Are you planning on it?" Donnie cut Casey off accidentally. This was...a bit of a shock. It wasn't that he thought it was _bad, _persay, but Donnie hadn't seen it coming. Still, he knew that telling April how he felt was one of the greatest moves he'd ever made. He didn't want Casey to miss out on the chance for his own, as well as Raph's, happiness. Casey sighed a bit tiredly. His story was far from over.

"I mean, I had this whole plan to invite him over and tell him everything, but before I could things got kinda...messed up."

"Messed up how?" Donnie raised an eye ridge.

"Um...well, you see, we got home from patrol, and we were chatting and then out of nowhere he sort of just...started kissing me and was gonna...and, and then he ran away." Casey gripped his bottle a bit tighter. Yeah, things had definitely gotten kinda messed up.

"...Well. I can see how that would put a hitch in your plans. I can't believe Raph would do that though, that doesn't seem like him." Donnie considered the information for a moment before asking, "...when was this again?"

"Last Wednesday."

"...So, right in the middle of when we get our strongest mating urges." Donnie determined. "THAT explains it, all of his weird behavior lately. If he's been harboring feelings for you...that and the hormones must have been driving him nuts." No wonder Raph had just up and done something rash.

"You have...mating urges?" Casey asked, surprised. He knew the guys were turtles, but most of the time they seemed so normal it was easy to forget.

"We are part animal, Casey. Because of our turtle side, we have a few different instincts and biological capabilities that humans do not. We noticed they're strongest in early spring, we nicknamed it 'mating season.' It's still technically going on, but we've noticed that our...urges are usually strongest around the second or third week of March. This year, it was the second week."

"Oh." Casey ran over that information in his head. "I guess that explains it, then."

"Do you have any other questions?" Donnie leaned back on the couch.

"What do I do, Donnie?" The poor guy looked desperate. Donnie felt quite a bit of pity for him; he knew what it was like to have a crush like this.

"Well...that depends on what you want to happen. If you want to go back to just being friends, you should tell him that." He leaned forward then, propping his forearms on his knees.

"That's not what I want." Casey insisted, his voice strangely cutting and his statement clear and serious. Donnie found that rather endearing, and flashed Casey a smile.

"Then, tell him _that." _He replied. Casey gave a frustrated huff.

"I thought of telling him too, Don. But I can't get Raph to talk to me." He'd tried calling, texting, and been looking around the city every night since it had happened. And he'd heard nothing, not even a request for the texts to stop.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Donnie rolled his eyes. Raph was a runner when it came to emotional stuff for sure.

"So what do I do?"

"...I think we'll need some intervention, then. Show up here at 7:00 tomorrow night looking at least somewhat put together and presentable. Bring...beer, or whatever you guys have when you hang out. And be prepared to tell Raph how you feel." Casey nodded before finishing his beer and offering Donnie a wide grin.

"Thanks Don...I owe ya."

"Nah. It's a friend thing...though I COULD use some new parts for this stereo system I'm developing..."

...

"Donnie!" The aforementioned turtle was startled out of his work by an enthusiastic tackle-hug from his wife. This was odd, seeing as she had been in a beat-down slump for the past month.

"Woah, hey there! What's up, April? I thought you had a few more weeks of school, and packing isn't that exciting. What's the good news?"

"I have a _job. _At a _newspaper!" _Donnie had never seen April like this before; she was practically squealing. Which was rather appropriate, considering that working as a reporter or journalist was April's dream job. Her job at the antique store the past year had really been driving her nuts; customer service was not April's preferred career. But this was a huge step up!

"April, that's fantastic! How'd that happen?" Donnie wrapped her up in a hug of his own.

"Karen has connections; one of her patients works for the _New York Observer. _She showed the patient my writing, told her about my degree and all that, and the job was mine!" April was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Donnie couldn't stop smiling himself; he'd almost forgotten how much the world lit up when April smiled.

"So you'll be writing?" He asked. April's enthusiasm faded just a touch, but the smile was still on her face.

"Umm...no, not exactly. I'll be more like...an errand-girl slash secretary. But it's still a newspaper, I'll be able to network while I'm going to school and I'll get to see what it's really like!" It wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, but it was definitely a step in the right direction.

"April, that's a great opportunity. I'm so proud of you." Donnie reached for her hand and squeezed it lovingly. April squeezed back.

"I want to celebrate." She insisted, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Donnie nodded.

"Of course! I'll pick up some takeout from Murakami."

"That sounds great!" April leaned in and kissed him slowly, biting at his bottom lip before pulling away. "But I would also like to celebrate right now."

"You-oh-ok." Donnie stammered when she sat in his lap and leaned back in for another kiss. He complied, circling his hands around her hips to get a hold of her shirt. She broke the kiss to allow him to pull the shirt over her head, not missing a beat when they came back into their kiss. He rubbed his hands all over her torso, taking time to hold his hips to hers as she ground into his lap.

"Mmm...how do you want me?" She asked as he unhooked her bra.

"This is your celebration, isn't it? You should get to pick..." Donnie replied before ducking his head down to nuzzle her bosom. April sighed when he started licking at one of her nipples before pushing him away. She didn't want to get _too _distracted and forget to answer his question.

"I like it when you take the lead, Donnie..." She ground against his lap again, her breasts jiggling a little with the effort. "Please?"

"Anything for you." Gently, but still assertively, he carried her to the bed and pushed her onto her back before he began unbuttoning her jeans. April sighed happily, settling onto the bed as her husband nibbled and licked at her legs.

"Mmm." she reached down and tugged on his arms, wanting him to come up for a kiss. Donnie did just that, grinding against her bare lower half as he did. To April's delight he moved his kisses, biting at her earlobe before sucking at her pulse point. He nuzzled her collarbone and chest, making his way down to kiss her tummy tenderly as well. She loved it when he did this, she always felt so secure and treasured. April moaned loudly as he began biting at the inside of her thighs, moving inward in a bite/kiss/lick pattern he knew drove her nuts. She resisted a whine as he avoided her center and took his time teasing her. "_Donnie." _she finally hissed, shifting so her hips were closer to his mouth. _"Please." _

He resisted a grin before finally giving her what she wanted, licking around her labia and biting down gently. She moaned in response; he knew just the right place to do that. If he missed...well, she wouldn't have been too happy about that. April resisted crying out when Donnie finally sucked her clit into his mouth before flicking it hard and fast with his tongue. That was her favorite, he knew, and it wouldn't be long now...when she began pumping her hips against his face, he dropped down and sat up to take her for himself, pushing inside of her roughly.

"AH!" April did cry out this time as he slammed his hips into hers again and again, dropping a hand down to rub her clit while he did. April panted, her chest rising and falling as her pleasure mounted. She shuddered as she came and Donnie kept pounding into her, leaning down to bite at her neck as he came himself. He loved it when they were together in that moment, in their heights of pleasure. He loved the anticipation before it happened. He loved rolling off of her and pulling her to him while they came back down to earth, as he did now.

"Hey."

"Hi there."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He loved every moment with April, and he knew he would go on loving them forever.

**:D Yay for porn! ...and then fluff! :D I know I didn't specify who was saying what in that little dialogue blurb at the end, but that was intentional. It doesn't really matter which one of them is saying what; they love each other the same. Please review, see you at the next update! **


	8. Chapter 8

**:D I know some of you have been waiting for this. Enjoy! **

Raph blinked with disbelief at the sight in front of him. The lair was entirely empty, save for Casey Jones sitting on one of their couches looking more nervous than Raph had ever seen him. Raph looked at his phone, making sure he'd really gotten a text from Donnie telling him to come out to the living room for a surprise...

_A surprise. _He looked at Casey again, even more astonished now. Casey was the surprise? What the fuck, Donnie? Had his brother really cleared out the lair and provided him with Casey and...was that beer on the table? Raph felt like turning and running back to his room. Next time he saw Donnie he was gonna slap the so called "genius" right up his giant head.

"Hey." Casey greeted him quietly. Raph tucked his phone into his belt and observed his toes.

"I..." Dammit, he didn't know what to say. Did he have anything to say? For all the times he'd thought about the...stuff that happened at Casey's place, he hadn't figured out an apology.

"Raph, can we please talk? I know you think I was upset." Casey moved to make room for Raph on the couch, but the turtle stayed planted firmly where he was.

"I would be too, if my best friend just jumped me. I get it, Case...I'll leave you alone." He stayed where he was to give Casey a chance to respond, despite his instincts telling him to run and hide. Instead of Casey just replying, however, his human friend stood and walked over until he was only a foot away from Raph.

"I'd uh... rather you didn't. Because, I sort of saw it as my crush jumping me, not necessarily my best friend, and...I was really enjoying it." Casey fiddled with his fingers, fighting the urge to grab Raph's hand. _I shouldn't treat him like the girls I've been with. He's still Raph. _

"You...you were?" For the first time in days, Raph's eyes met Casey's.

"Yeah." Casey smiled at what looked like a blush rising on Raph's cheeks.

"...I'm your..." Raph couldn't get the words out, but Casey filled in the blanks for him.

"I like you, Raph. You're a...you're a really rad dude. I love hanging out with you, but I wanna...do more than that. I wanna try that out again, that stuff that happened at my apartment. If...that's what you want." He smirked. "And, you know. If you're not gonna run away this time."

"I..." Raph cleared his throat. "Casey, I've liked you for...since...for a long time. And I really want...yeah. I wanna do that too. I still wanna hang out and stuff though, I don't want this to just be a screwing around thing." "And I'm sorry for running away. I'm just not...very good at this stuff."

"I can tell." It wasn't meant as an insult, just relating an observation. Luckily, Raph seemed to take it the way it was intended, and let Casey keep talking. "It won't be a screwing around thing. I...you're my friend too, I'm not just gonna use ya." He cared about Raph too much. "I've never...with a guy, before. You're the first..."

"You too." Casey was the first person, really.

"So...we go slow?"

"Yeah, I like that plan...you uh, wanna do dinner or something?"

"Picked up pizza and beer on the way here, dude." He wanted to make a joke about treating a date right, but decided to leave it be so he didn't freak Raph out.

"Cool." They headed for the sofa together, both of them nervous and excited.

...

Sometime during the middle of the movie, Raph turned and met Casey's eyes, catching the human by surprise. The movie was pretty boring, just a standard slasher flick, so...why not try something out? Tentatively, he leaned in, pressing his mouth to his friend's. Their first kiss had been so hungry and rushed that he hadn't remembered it afterwards. He wanted to remember every second of this one. Casey shifted on the couch, turning to face Raph better as he kissed them back. Each let out sighs of contentment as their lips slanted over one another again and again, just getting used to the sensations.

Casey, being the more experienced one, tried to take things as slow as he could. Instead of just opening his mouth right away, he tried trailing his tongue over Raph's bottom lip as they kissed. Raph gave a little moan in response before reciprocating the gesture. Taking that as permission to kick things up a notch, Casey moved closer to deepen the kiss, his tongue curling over the turtle's and drawing a moan from him. Casey inwardly smirked before breaking away to ghost his lip's over Raph's, teasing him. Raph growled at that, his frustration only growing when Casey's tongue flicked out for another taste.

"Eager..." Casey panted. Raph huffed, pressing his hips to Casey's again, drawing moans from both of them.

"I don't half-ass things." He reached for Casey's pants. Casey fought the frustration bubbling up inside. He wanted to keep going, but now that they were making this official he wanted to do things right. He reached down to pull Raph's hands away.

"Raph, hey...slow, remember?" He smiled at the turtle to convey that he wasn't upset. Raph backed up accordingly. Just because something felt good didn't mean he was ready for it. He'd just been able to accept his feelings for Casey, and how long had that taken? Casey was right; for now they needed to take things slow.

"...Yeah..." Raph glanced at Casey apologetically.

"Hey." Casey leaned up and gave Raph a slow, languid kiss. "Third date." He broke the kiss with a smile. "At least. I think we still have to get used to this thing."

"You're prolly right...I'm just..." He sighed. Casey chuckled and shifted into a lounging position.

"Me too."

"But doin' this right is more important." Raph concluded.

"Yeah." Casey grinned. "Hey, come here." He gestured for Raph to fill the empty space in his arms. Raph skeptically raised an eye ridge.

"...Cuddling, Case?"

"You still get to touch my shirtless self, dude." He let his hand drift over Raph's hip, settling over the bulge between his legs. "And I can still do this." He pressed down, prompting Raph to hiss with pleasure.

"...okay. Maybe not the worst idea you've ever had. Not holding hands with you though." Casey gagged.

"Oh dude, no. Holding hands? _Hell no._"

Raph chuckled and settled in to Casey's side. Maybe he'd let Donnie off the hook, just this once.

**I listened to "A Twist in my Story" by Secondhand Serenade while writing this chapter :)**


End file.
